narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forehead Protector
List A list of headbands would be a cool addition to this 05:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :That idea is fairly pointless. A list of headbands is basically a list of ninja villages. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 7, 2009 @ 21:12 (UTC) Chunin exams At what point does naruto get angry at sasuke for not wearing his headband in the chunin exams? User:DieJARJARDIE 17:00, 7 April 20009 (UTC) :After Sasuke gets out of the hospital and goes to fight Naruto on the roof. ::Thats not chunin exams so im going to change it okay? :::It's part of the chunin exam arc. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 7, 2009 @ 21:12 (UTC) Well wouldn't it be after the search for tsunade arc ....um sorry i kind of changed it User:DieJARJARDIE 17:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Japanese Translation I'm fairly certain that it's "hitai-ate" and not "hitai-ite" as it is written in the article, but I'm not entirely sure. Can anyone confirm the correct translation? (talk) 23:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Senju Clan Ancestor His forehead protector has no symbol or emblem, someone should put this on th rivia part :It's already there, in near the end of the main text. Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Pain Why is it stated Pain (Nagato) is the leader of Ame Orphans? Shouldn't it be Yahiko?? -- (talk) 14:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC)GH45 :Because he wasn't. He was the leader of Akatsuki though so I'll just drop the Ame Orphans bit. Not like they wore the headbands when it was just the three of them anyway.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 15:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Different styles of headbands You should write on the page about how there is different types of bands like Naruto's longer ones and how some characters don't wear them on the forehead--Black-Light (talk) 09:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :I'm almost sure it's there already...--Cerez365™ 11:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trivia "Does anyone finds this relevant? I don't really know. Every characters wear it a certain way and might change it. Take Temari, for example. She used it around her neck before the timeskip." Kakashi's change is more noteworthy than Temari's. Temari could've just moved it there for sake of convenience so she didn't strangle herself, whereas Kakashi was simply forced into changing his position because of his Sharingan. If he didn't change it to an eyepatch, he probably would've either died or went into an unconscious state due to chakra being wasted. IMO, I feel it's necessary to have the trivia item I added that your removing. --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) No one said that he was "forced to" put it that way. It's just his style, because he only uses the Sharingan when he actually needs it. And "strangle herself"? I don't think so. Hinata wears her on her neck before and after the timeskip.--'NinjaSheik' 20:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, I'm pretty sure that he was required to do that, aka forced. Otherwise, Kakashi would've died long ago from chakra loss. And I used that "strange herself" as just a random suggestion, stop being so serious about this. -.- --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Junk trivia --Elveonora (talk) 20:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Could you actually expand on why you think that? I feel it's important for the various reasons I've stated, but if your going to take a "We don't care about what you think" type approach (which I am constantly getting from a select few users here, no offense), then fine but it's your problem. --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) No one forced him to do anything. If he wanted to, he could've just kept his eye closed and wear his wear forehead protector properly. Haven't some background characters have been seen in in the show with a lost, closed eye before because of an injury? Kakashi could've kept his eye closed, but chooses to put his forehead protector over it because he wants to, not because he has to.--'NinjaSheik' 21:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Shigure but this is being taken out of context. An injury like Shigure's is nowhere near the same as Kakashi completely losing an eye for a transplanted Sharingan. Anyway, let's wait for what Cerez and some other editors think. --Speysider (Talk Page) 21:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter if the injury is the same or not. People can choose whether or not if they want to cover their eyes or not. If Kakashi covers because he wants to, then that's the end of the story. But fine, whatever. Let the others get their input in this.--'NinjaSheik' 21:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Erm...you might want to try using 'crtl+f' next time to help check that such things aren't already mentioned in the article itself, before they are allowed to escalate to this level. While the note on Kakashi at the bottom of the second paragraph doesn't go into as much detail, things like the reasons behind his change are best left to that character's respective appearance section anyway. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not worth mentioning really. The article is concerned with forehead protectors, and it's already mentioned that Kakashi wears his as an eye patch. This article is not concerned with why he wears it as such, such information would be better suited for Kakashi's own article.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 22:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Great! End of discussion!--'NinjaSheik' 23:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :So the discussion because you say so? No, it's not finished until an admin states it is. You are not admin so you have no right to decide that a discussion is finished. Your messages to this discussion indicate an adamant defiance to listen to anything I say anyway. :@TheUltimate3: Fine then. It's not like anyone gives a damn about what I say because everything I say is rejected for some stupid reason. :@Omnibender: Feel free to take this trivia discussion out, because some people were being internably rude towards me. --Speysider (Talk Page) 07:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Now you're being rude when no one was. Almost everyone here agreed that the trivia about Kakashi's forehead protector is not worth mentioning, and since an admin, TheUltimate3, said so himself, along with the others, gave valid reasons. You can't call it stupid and us rude just because you didn't get your way when it's glaring obvious why it isn't worth mentioning.--'NinjaSheik' 20:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :How is what I said rude? Your the one being rude right now with that tone you are taking with me. As I have my answer, I don't expect a response: my message above was an end to the discussion so I don't need people acting high and mighty because they can. --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) You message to TheUltimate3 and Omni-senpai. That was clearly rude. And I'm not being rude, I'm being factual. What you said to my our senpais is clearly out of anger and out of false accusation that everyone else is being rude when just trying to explain their reasoning. No one is acting high and mighty, we're just stating the truth.--'NinjaSheik' 20:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sick of arguing with you. I don't like your tone. Also, fyi my message to Omnibender was not rude in any form: it was a mere request. My message to TU3 was slightly blunt but I said it like that because some people rub me the wrong way and your one of those people that's starting to get on my nerves. If you don't stop posting here, then I'm going to ask someone to step in and force you to stop. Nothing I post is out of anger, that is pure nonsense: it's because, as I just said, some people rub me in the wrong direction. I'd advise you stop here and don't reply further. Thank you. --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Brown In naruto ova 9, there's a ninja from hidden cloud with a brown forhead protection.--Zakata (talk) 21:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Seeing as I don't watch the ova's, is there a picture you can show? Or can someone vouch for this piece of info? Joshbl56 20:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Kumo gennin, Naruto OVA 9 ,chuunin exam, brown forehead protection--Zakata (talk) 22:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the article only stipulates regular colours no? --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I thought it was all the colors of forehead protectors since we also mention filler characters. Joshbl56 22:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Designs Could someone add a picture of Taruis knit cap/beanie design forehead protector?--Tzao (talk) 08:40, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Page Edit Is anyone gonna mention on this page how in Gaiden, the headbands are more like sweatbands? and that you don't tie them like you used to. Gaiden012 (talk) 15:04, August 19, 2015 (UTC)